Viras
Viras (バイラス Bairasu) is an alien squid-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Viras is an intelligent, savvy, cunning and skilled Virasian leader who aims to invade Earth, but is aware of Gamera and other Earth Defenders, so he often plans his attacks strategically. He also lacks a sense of a humor and is pretty deadpan and scowling. History Debut: Free Orzul Viras made his first appearance when he appeared in Hokkaido, when a spaceship appeared from the skies, floating down ominously. It spun the air around some more, before then firing a ray of light is then beamed down; dropping down Viras. Viras then plopped down into the water, making a big splash; before then reemerging, quickly advancing towards land. Viras slithered onto land, then closing his head and bashing it against some buildings, plowing through and demolishing them quickly. Suddenly, the wind in the area began to spike up quickly, as another figure emerged from the water slowly, appearing similar to an orca. Viras's eyes darted around, trying to see what goes on while still focusing on his rampage. Orzul emerged from the water, dragging himself onto land slowly using his fists. Orzul then lifted his tail off the ground, charging at Viras faster than he should be able to. Viras then charged at Orzul, to which Orzul pushes off of the ground with great force, manipulating the wind to shoot his spinning body at Viras. Viras was hit, he then hurled a train against Orzul's face. Orzul growled, taking the hit to the face, his hide being extremely sturdy; Orzul spit out a tooth, before smashing into Viras again. Viras then jumped up and flailed tentacles against Orzul; Orzul with surprising speed, suddenly spun around, slamming his massive tail into Viras as he jumps, sending him away. Orzul smacked his fists together, charging at Viras again. Viras slapped his tentacles hard against Orzul; Orzul smashed through the slaps, slamming into Viras headfirst again. Viras then slashed his head down like a blade against Orzul's left arm; Orzul snarled in pain, smashing his fists into Viras one after the other, his arm bleeding profusely. Viras then wrapped two tentacles around Orzul's neck, intent on choking him. Orzul briefly pretends to choke, but was actually hoping Viras would try to grapple him; Orzul then lifted Viras up by the tentacles wrapped around his neck, before slamming him onto the ground. Viras then flipped up his head, bashing it against Orzul. Orzul shrieked, slamming his meaty fists down onto Viras's head; Viras then opens up head to avoid some damage, then picked up a nearby building and chucks it at Orzul. Orzul was hit by the building, but then charged and began to pummel the squid-like kaiju. Having had enough, Viras then scuttled away into the waters, retreating. Viras splashed up form the waves, and was then beamed back up into his saucer and retreated into space. Battle of Dumaguete Five Way Slugfest WIP Recruitments of Peril Viras along with Jiger, Guiron, Zigra and a new enigmatic monster known as Heisei Barugon later were summoned to Irys's location, where they joined up to get revenge on Gamera. Viras and the other kaiju accepted Irys's offer and then followed Legion to elsewhere. Abilities * Constricting Tentacles: '''Viras' main attack is his constricting tentacles on both his body and head. He can also use his tentacles to tangle and constrict at his foes. * '''Sharp Beak: '''Viras has a sharp beak that he can use for battle, though it isn't used much. * '''Spear-Head: Viras can make the tentacles on his head form into a spear-like point. * Adept Swimmer: '''Viras can swim underwater at fast speeds. * '''Aquatic Aspiration: '''Viras can breathed underwater for as long as he wants. * '''Telepathy: Viras has the ability to talk to people via telepathy. Weaknesses * Freezing: Viras is susceptible to being frozen. Gamera kills him by flying him up in to the atmosphere and freezing him solid. Trivia * Viras is the first space monster to fight Gamera, followed by Guiron. * Viras was originally used by Thegoldnguy. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)